Red Mage of Light
] Summary The Red Mage is one of the Warriors of Light destined to restore light to the crystals and save the world from the Four Fiends. Unlike his counterparts, the Black Mage of Light and the White Mage of Light, the Red Mage is able to wield both Black Magic and White Magic and wield powerful melee weapons like swords in combat. However, he does not specialize in either discipline, sacrificing the ability to wield their most powerful spells in exchange for his versatility. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: The Red Mage of Light Origin: Final Fantasy I Gender: Male (could be considered female) Age: Unknown Classification: Human/Hero of Prophecy/The Warrior of Light, Red Mage/Red Wizard Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1: Can breathe underwater via Oxyale), Acausality (Type 1; Was unaffected by the time paradox he made when stopping the timeloop Chaos made in the past), Non-Physical Interaction (is capable of hitting Chronodia, the abstract concept of time itself), Master Swordsman, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Ice, Darkness, Fire and Lightning variety), Poison Manipulation (Via Scourge), Teleportation (Via Exit and Teleport), Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding himself/his allies up via Haste and slowing opponents via Slow), Healing (via Cure), Resurrection (via Life), Forcefield Creation (Via Protect and NulDeath), Power Nullification (via Silence), Invisibility (Via Invis, can also make allies invisible via Invisira), Sleep Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Via Sleep and Confuse), Status Effect Inducement (via Blind), Paralysis Inducement (via Hold), Statistics Amplification (via Temper), Statistics Reduction (via Focus and Focara), Soul Manipulation (Is capable of interacting with and killing souls), Space-Time Manipulation and Time Travel (the 4 crystals are capable of warping space and time, as well as being able to send someone back in time) |-|Resistance= Resistant to the Following: Petrification, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation (due to the Ribbon and other armor being capable of resisting these effects) |-|Optional Equipment= Holy Manipulation (via Lightbringer, which can cast Holy), Light Manipulation (via Light Axe, which can cast Diara), Heat Manipulation (via the Judgement Staff, which can cast Flare), Statistics Amplification (via Giant's Glove, which can cast Saber), Death Manipulation (via Razer, Assassin Dagger and Deathbringer, which can cast Scourge, Kill and Death respectively), Afterimage Creation (via Defender, which can cast Blink) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Fought and defeated Base Gilgamesh in the Lifespring Grotto) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Fought and defeated Base Gilgamesh in the Lifespring Grotto) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Comparable to Base Gilgamesh) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended Melee Range with weapons, much higher with magic Standard Equipment: Defender, Armor, Cape, Crystal, Oxyale Intelligence: Skilled mage and combatant, bested Garland in mortal combat, previously Cornelia's greatest Knight (of which was implied to be worth the entirety of Cornelia's remaining military might alone due to the Kingdom's failure to rescue Princess Sara themselves), fairly competent at problem solving with little information available Weaknesses: None notable Note: This profile assumes the Red Mage of Light is the Red Wizard class from the original game. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy I Category:Square Enix Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Heat Users Category:Death Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Tier 5